memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Genesis Force
| author = John Vornholt | published = April 2004 | format = paperback | pages = 405 | ISBN = ISBN 0743465024 }} Description :Following on the success and popularity of ''Genesis Wave: Books One, Two, and Three, John Vornholt pulls together a group of Star Trek heroes with a mission unlike any other!'' :The passing of the Genesis wave has damaged hundreds of worlds in the newly named "Genesis sector," and chaos reigns throughout that area of space. Each world has been changed in different ways, and a group of extraordinary men and women—some old friends, some new faces—have been assigned the job of getting the devastated planets back on their feet. :Their first job: To resettle an entire displaced alien race on its altered home planet, where the dead come back to life, microbes have reached gigantic size, and the new ecology taking over the world is one not fit for man nor genetically altered beast… Summary The planet Aluwna lays in the path of the Genesis Wave, though their resources cannot possibly save all of their population. Overseer Tejharet frees political prisoner (and his former lover) Professor Marla Karuw and agrees to make her regent if she can work a miracle. Her plan is to hold tens of thousands of people (though still only 10% of the population) in transporter pattern buffers on hundreds of satellites and tow them to safety, only rematerializing those people after the danger had past. Young street urchins Farlo Fuzwick and Candra work their craft on the streets of Aluwna. They pick the pocket of a Vulcan, finding a unique perfume among their prizes. Soon after, both thieves are arrested and a genetic scan of Farlo reveals that he is a 96% match to the first Aluwnan monarch. Seeress Genoset quickly makes Farlo her consort in a bid to seize power from her husband, Tejharet and cementing Farlo’s position in the royal family. The lowborn Candra looks to her own survival during the Genesis crisis and makes contact with Regimol, who trades her safe passage for the stolen perfume. The “perfume”—actually a genetically engineered cocktail designed to fool the Aluwnan genetic purity scans that keep their society stratified—was concocted by another Aluwnan dissenter, Vilo Garlett. The Wave reconstitutes the surface of Aluwna into an untamed jungle. Ambassador Worf and the crew of the I.K.S. Doghjey (including Alexander Rozhenko and Jeremy Aster) aid the Aluwnans, working to eradicate the monstrous plant creatures and moss impostors with little success. The Klingons are largely able to resist the influence of the moss creatures’ illusions, but Regent Karuw is deceived. Aster is injured and sent back to the Federation for medical treatment. Alexander is made the Klingons’s liaison to the Aluwnan government. Tejharet is murdered by an unknown woman, and Genoset’s other consort, Paadrin, ascends to leadership. He relieves Karuw and places both women under suspicion of the assassination. Leah Brahms, the Federation’s de facto expert on the Genesis Wave, arrives to help with the restoration of Aluwnan society on the planet, and she is joined soon after by the Enterprise, Regimol, and Raynr Sleven. The remaining transporter systems are found to be disastrously defective, having been infected by the moss. Farlo discovers that Garlett tricked Candra into poisoning Overseer Tejharet, but keeps her safe from discovery and punishment. Garlett and Karuw also work in secret to unleash an experimental chromosynthesis procedure on the planet, which they hope will overwrite the Genesis matrix. However, the process goes horribly wrong when executed—the untamed surface becomes even more unforgiving, and a shockwave radiates out into space. The Enterprise is severely damaged and the Aluwnan flagship Darzor is destroyed with all hands, including Overseer Paadrin and Seeress Genoset. Picard and Sleven, working in Brahms suits, manage to save the Enterprise by ejecting its breaching warp core, though Sleven is fatally wounded. A Klingon task force arrives to offer further aid, helping the Starfleet crew and the Aluwnans to conquer the reordered planet. Candra escapes prosecution for her misdeed. Karuw, feeling great guilt for the chromosynthesis failure, volunteers for a dangerous experiment to reset all the transporters to operation. The test is successful, and the majority of the Aluwnans held within pattern buffers are rematerialized, though Karuw’s pattern is lost. Farlo, the only surviving member of the royal family (despite his false genetic purity), ascends as sovereign, ushering in a new era for the Aluwnan people. The events of this book take place concurrently with ''The Genesis Wave, Books I–III. References Characters :Jeremy Aster • Barbo • Warlin Betzel • Leah Brahms • Candra • Cody • Beverly Crusher • Dakjalu • Data • Dyz • Farlo Fuzwik • Vilo Garlet • Gherdin • Harlam Hazken • Jagrow • Jenoset • Juwarni • Hajhor Kanow • Marla Karuw • Komplum • Kralenk • Geordi La Forge • Lazmon • Lonya • M'Lorik • Molafzon • Alynna Nechayev • Orojop • Padrin • Jean-Luc Picard • Regimol • William Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Skyler • Raynr Sleven • Tagger • Taylen • Tejharet • Deanna Troi • Ulorna • Uzel • Valerie • Worf Marla Aster • Reginald Barclay • Jadzia Dax • Devil • Gowron • Kahless, son of Kahless • K'Ehleyr • K'mtar • Maltz • Carol Marcus • • Alyssa Ogawa • Andrew Powell • Rahjhu • Montgomery Scott • Tasha Yar • Yorka Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Aluwna • Aluwnan system • • Base Two • Blue Bird Apothecary • bridge • brig • Calm Ocean • cockpit • engineering • Esplanade Command Center • Institute of Devotion • mess hall • observation lounge • Royal Biology Institute • Sanoset Field • shuttlebay • sickbay • Starfleet Medical Center • Stone Spire • Summer Palace • Sunrise Temple • Tejmol • transporter room • universe • Watermill Station Aluwna Minor • Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Hakon • Halls of the Divine • Hell • Lomar • Myrmidon • Paris • Romulus • Sanctuary for Public Good • Sector 879 • Seran • Solosos III • Starbase 302 • Starbase 309 • Sto-Vo-Kor • Starships and vehicles :Aluwnan freighter (freighter) • Darzor (royal yacht) • • ( ) • escape pod • ( ) • (runabout) • monorail • (shuttlecraft) • Nivamol • ( ) • • Klingon bird-of-prey • rowboat • submarine Races and cultures :Aluwnan • Aluwnan serpent • Andorian • android • Antosian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Deltan • Human (Terran) • Klingon • • Romulan • Unnamed races and cultures Elaysian • Prophets • • Trill • Vulcan States and organizations :Aluwnan Science Council • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Mission Command • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Bureau of Culture • Bureau of Pleasure • Council of Ministers • Dominion • Founders • Genesis Project • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Medical Science and technology :airlock • alarm clock • ammonia • antibiotic • antidote • anti-Genesis Device • antigrav gurney • artificial gravity • atmosphere • battery • beam emitter • biofilter • bioneural network • biosign monitor • blizzard • blood • brain • carbon dioxide • cellular metamorphosis • centimeter • chromasynthesis • chromosome • chronometer • coil assembly • com bracelet • com medallion • command chair • communications pin • communicator • computer • cryo reactant • database • deuterium • diameter • disruptor • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • DNA • Doppler compensation sync • ecosystem • egg • energy • environmental suit • explosive charge • extinguisher • fire • fireworks • flashlight • food replicator • force field • frequency booster • galaxy • gel-plasm power cell • Genesis Device • Genesis Wave • hair • heart • helium • holodeck • hologram • holographic projector • homing device • hour • hurricane • hydrogen • hypospray • ilzeden • impulse engine • intercom • interphase generator • isolinear chip • jorwI' • kedion • kilometer • lantern • laser cutter • lightning • medical tricorder • medicine • medkit • meter • methane • minute • mirror • molecular resolution • mutant • nerve agent • neutrino • nightscope • nova • ocular implant • oil • orb • Orb of Life • orbit • oxygen • padd • parachute • perfume mister • phaser • phase-shifting radiation suit • plasma • poison • power pack • probe • protomatter • quantum resolution • radiation • reactor • replicator • retina scanner • rocket • satellite • scanner • second • sensor • shovel • slipstream particle • snowflake • solar panel • solar receptor • solar system • space station • spanner • spine • star • starship • stratosphere • stun stick • subspace • sulfur • surgery • tentacle • terraforming • thermonuclear fusion • thruster • tracer • tractor beam • transporter • transporter booth • transporter buffer • transporter pad • transporter satellite • trash disintegrator • tricorder • video • viewport • viewscreen • volcano • walkie-talkie • warp coil • warp core • warp drive Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • ambassador • artisan • artist • biologist • captain • • chancellor • chief constable • chief technician • clergyman • commander • conductor • conn officer • constable • copilot • counselor • cowboy • curate • diplomat • doctor • Duty chief • engineer • farmer • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • field agent • firefighter • first officer • garbage collector • gardener • genetic engineer • healer • helmsman • jailer • junior weapons officer • • • merchant • monarch • musician • nurse • officer • Overseer • • pilot • policeman • professor • profiteer • regent • scholar • science advisor • science officer • scientist • security officer • Seeress • seeress consort • specialist • tactical officer • teacher • technician • transporter operator • vedek • • warrior • weapons officer • Wishman Lifeforms :amoeba • animal • bat • bird • blossom • bookworm • Capellan power-cat • • dinosaur • dragonfly • elephant • fish • flower • fruit • fungus • grain • grub • humanoid • insect • lamprey • leech • maggot • nestarn • nujgharg • octopus • parasite • plant • sea dragon • sea serpent • sea-worm • slug • snail • snake • spice • spider • • targ • tree • urim nut • watchbug • worm Other references :20th century • abominable snowman • apothecary • autumn • away team • barbecue • basketball • bat'leth • beads of worth • bloodwine • bulkhead • candle • Christmas • city • clothing • comet • crater • crystal • Cursed Hand • cycle • Dark Ages • day • death howl • decade • Degh van'a'quv • Divine Hand • Dominion War • emergency ration • False Divine • flute • garlic butter • • helmet • history • homeworld • hospital • iron • Jefferies tube • jewel • kiss • kite • klaxon • Klingonese • knife • laboratory • • landing pad • landing party • library • logic • lyre • machete • marble • marriage • mek'leth • metal • meteor • milk • millennia • month • mountain • music • nectar • Officer Exchange Program • paper • perfume • philosophy • photograph • planet • poetry • poker • publicity stunt • quadrant • quarantine • rock • rope • R'uustai • salt • sash • satin • school • science • scroll • scythe • shish-kabob • silk • star chart • sugar • suicide • telepathy • transit pass • uniform • unit • university • warrant • water • weapon • wedding • year Appendices Connections | timeframe = Timeframe2 | primary = 2376 | date1 = 2376 | prevdate1 = Redemption}} | nextdate1 = Unimatrix Zero, Part I | date2 = 2377 | prevdate2 = | nextdate2 = Inferno }} External link * category:tNG novels category:hardcovers